Hope's Cult (Extremist Arc)
Hope's Cult is the unofficial name of the religion followed by the main antagonists in the Extremist Arc. They're known for their twisted, extremist beliefs and currently only have one known member, John. Description It's unknown where or when the religion started or who follows it, and all of their rules and beliefs are shrouded in mystery and the only known info about it is revealed by their members or by their actions. What is known is that their true and most important goal is to bring the world "hope", no matter what and how. While their intents may seem good, it's easy to tell they aren't, since their ideals of hope is a brainwashed, "chaos free" society, ultimately getting rid not only of talents, but also personalities and individuality and sacrificing any kind of happiness for the sake of "peace" (in this case, the end of any kind of war or obvious conflict). They seem to be against actually killing people and usually prefer not to, but doesn't seem to be against mental trauma and psychological torture in name of their goals, and will kill if the situation deems it necessary in their view. The prime example of this is the Killing City Life, that doesn't necessarily kill anyone, but forces it participants into torture and puts them on a dangerous situation against their will. Pillars of Chaos As revealed during Killing City Life, while the Cult itself consider most banal actions as despairful, they deem a few specific traits as the "Pillars of Chaos". Each of the game participants where considered the holders of these pillars, and killing them would server as ultimate proof they were chaos inducers. The pillars are: # Vanity: Represented by Bella. It's thought that vanity leads people into thinking they're better and most valuable than others. Bella often brags about herself and see herself as the most important participant in game. # Ignorance: Represented by Bianca. It's thought that ignorance leads only to massive war and hate. Bianca refused to see the good on herself during the whole game. # Submission: Represented by Carla. It's thought that submissive people will someday seek for revenge and cause chaos. Carla sacrifices herself in order to save her friends, ultimately putting their lives over hers. # Imprudence: Represented by Dani. It's thought imprudence is the main reason accidents happen, and accidents are directly linked to chaos and war. Dani imprudence during the game is what leads to her death. # Innocence: Represented by Edney. It's thought innocence leads to weaker, frail people that easily accept chaos. Edney was too innocent to believe others would vote to kill him and felt betrayed during his own execution. # Greed: Represented by Farlley. It's thought that, if someone is greedy, they'd cause disorder without thinking twice to achieve their wishes. Farlley constantly cared more about audience and his show than his classmates. # Envy: Represented by Ian. It's thought that wishing for something that pertains to someone else leads people to cause senseless chaos in their lives. Ian is constantly envious of his friends thanks to his poorer background. # Pride: Represented by Milly. It's though that, thinking too much of yourself leads you to belittling others. Milly had a enormous pride that showed up constantly during her conversations. # Lie: Represented by Mika. It's thought that lies only lead you to create chaos for no reason other than fake stories. Mika constantly lied about his life in order to sound more interesting. # Possessiveness: Represented by Ray. It's thought that wishing to control others and their belongings too much lead you to create chaos. Ray constantly got jealous of her classmates' new friends and feared being abandoned. # Generality: Represented by Thiago. It's thought that wishing to be the same as someone else would just cause despair for yourself. Thiago was constantly seem as a stereotype and said to look "the same as every teen boy". # Preconception: Represented by Thierry. It's thought that hating on someone before you know them leads you to create chaos for no reason. Thierry constantly called other people things behind their backs and rarely changed his ways, even if he was called out for it. Category:Extremist Arc